


The Perfect Evening

by Phoenix_Down



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Being Read To, Cuddles, Day 1, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gladio Fluff Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Down/pseuds/Phoenix_Down
Summary: Gladio is hurt, overdramatic and bored. This is not a good combination when Ignis just wants to work.





	The Perfect Evening

Ignis was really starting to regret giving Gladio that bell. He was also starting to regret agreeing to skip a meeting to look after Gladio in Clarus' stead. He loved Gladio dearly, but right now with the bell and his woe-is-me, am I dying attitude, it was hard to bear.  
  
"Igggggyyyyy!!" came the long drawn-out whine from the bedroom after the accompanying tingle of the bell. Ignis couldn't help the sigh that he expelled, as for the fifth time that night he marked his place in the report he was reading and left the study to attend to his over dramatic boyfriend.  
  
A small part of him felt sorry for the young shield, injured in the line of duty. Protecting Noctis from a drunk with a rusty knife. The other part, the larger part, just wanted Gladio to quit the moaning and man up. Getting hurt was in his job description, despite Ignis wishing it wasn't. He wouldn't be much of a shield if he didn't protect his charge even if that meant taking a knife to the eye and having it get infected.  
  
Despite his frustrations, Ignis' heart still melted and the guilt set in when he saw what a sorry state Gladio was in, lying on the bed, a bandage covering his left eye, a cold compress on his right to stave away the headache he had.  
  
"Iggy? Babe? I can't see! I think the infections spread to the other eye! I'm going blind! Tell my dad that he's an idiot one last time, tell Iris the cup noodles are under the loose floorboard on the right of the bed. Tell Noct the magazines are under the left one. Tell Iggy I lo…"  
  
Ignis clicked his tongue and smiled fondly before sitting on the side of the bed and lifting up the cold compress to allow Gladio to see again. "You're not going blind."  
  
"Oh good," Gladio sighed with relief. "I was worried I'd never see your pretty face again."  
  
Ignis just rolled his eyes. "Well this pretty face is trying to work, but what can I do for you?"  
  
Gladio pouted at those words, honest to god pouted, and Ignis couldn’t help but snort at the sight. "You're no fun," he muttered.  
  
"My apologies, however in order to stay at home and look after you I had to miss out on an important meeting. One your father attended in my stead. So answer me this;" he shifted closer to Gladio and placed a hand on either side of him, so he was leant over the other man. "Would you rather I have attended the meeting and your father look after you? Or your father attend the meeting in my stead so I could stay at home?"  
  
Gladio seemed to contemplate this for a second before lifting his torso and head up to close the gap and press a soft kiss on Ignis' lips. "You, because I wouldn't have been able to do that if it was my dad," he shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Indeed," Ignis muttered pulling up from the kiss. “Now then, what can I do for you?”  
  
“Water, please!” Gladio grinned up at him. “And maybe… some cuddles? I’m lonely.” He pouted again and Ignis had to stand up, lest he get distracted by those honey amber eyes and fail to complete the tasks he needed to do.  
  
"Very well," Ignis replied, starting to walk away. "I shouldn't be too long."  
  
~*~  
  
Gladio crinkled his nose as Ignis walked away, it was a weird face to make but it actually lessened the pain in his eye. In truth Gladio was feeling sorry for himself, stuck in bed, he was injured not dead, but apparently, he needed to stay in bed to help the healing process. Garbage in his opinion, but he wasn't going to argue. He was, however, going to milk it for everything it's worth.  
  
That included having a bell and ringing it for service whenever he was bored. Like now. He watched his boyfriend walk away with a mischievous smile. Why should he be the only one to suffer. Laying back down he tentatively patted the side of his bandages, being injured was a small price to pay for doing his job correctly. A rusted knife aimed at the Prince and instead of slicing down his left eye. Noctis was safe and he would have been fine had the knife not have been rusted and they'd had potions on them.  
  
Ignis returned then, a glass of water in his hands.  
  
"Do I need to help you drink it as well?" he asked, Ignis' signature sarcastic tone laced into the words.  
  
Gladio pretended to contemplate this when in actual fact he was imagining the very scene in his head. Only it had a different ending than the one that would likely play out.  
  
"If you're offering," he said shyly, implying that he'd like that very much.  
  
Ignis clicked his tongue, but sat down on the bed and manoeuvred himself so he was propped up against the headboard. He spread his legs and indicated that Gladio should sit between them, his back up against Ignis' chest.  
  
"You're incorrigible," Ignis muttered as Gladio lifted himself up and over Ignis' leg to sit as directed.  
  
"But you're still here," he sang.  
  
"Indeed," and although Gladio couldn't see Ignis' face he knew his partner was smiling.  
  
The glass was brought to his lips and Gladio sipped at it carefully. "Do you have much to do tonight," he asked slyly, trying to discern if the ending of his fantasy could become a reality.  
  
"A little," Ignis admitted. "But nothing that can't wait until after I kept you company for a bit."  
  
Gladio brightened. "Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Gladio sighed contently and snuggled back against Ignis chest. The was the sound of a glass being placed on the bedside table, and then Ignis's was wrapping his arms around him, burying his head into Gladio's neck.  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Reading a report on petrol prices of the Coernix stations in Cleigne and how they differ to those in Duscae and Leide."  
  
"Sounds, riveting," it didn't but Gladio knew it was important.  
  
"It is," Ignis said, head nodding against Gladio's neck. "Did you know that because of it, more people are coming to Insomnia to purchase their petrol, so because of this they're having to bump up their prices to meet the demand."  
  
Gladio did know this because Noctis had been blabbing about it yesterday before the incident. "Read it to me?" he murmured.  
  
"My report on petrol prices?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Darling, I'm not going to subject you to that. I'm not that cruel."  
  
Gladio pouted, he just wanted Ignis to talk to him in that low, soothing tone he adopted when reading. He didn't care what it was, just as long as he could hear him speak.  
  
"Will you read something to me? Anything?"  
  
"Hmm," Ignis hummed, and an arm was removed from Gladio's chest, but returned a few seconds later with a book that had been sourced from the bedside table.  
  
Gladio rumbled in excitement and snuggled down so Ignis could see the book better.  
  
A kiss was placed on the top of his head, and a chin rested there, the book angled so they both could read.  
  
" _In the light of the moon, a single figure crept through the night…_ "  
  
Gladio smiled happily, this was perfect.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the ever faithful [Edrela](https://edrela.tumblr.com) for her amazing beta work.
> 
> This is my submission for Gladio Fluff Week - a day late I know, but I was away down at MCM London and didn't have time to post until now :(
> 
> Be sure to check out all the other good fluff at [Gladio Fluff Week](https://gladiofluff.tumblr.com)


End file.
